Barry Allen
Bartholomew "Barry" Allen is a student at Central City University who was struck by lightning, gaining the ability to think and move at incredible superhuman speeds. Using these powers, he became the vigilante hero known as the Flash. He was eventually discovered by Lex Luthor and recruited by Bruce Wayne to be a member of the Justice League in order to help defend Earth after the death of Superman. Following his recruitment to the team, Flash played a pivotal role in the resurrection of Superman. With the team now fully assembled, Flash contributed to the successful assault against the forces of Steppenwolf of Apokolips, forcing the alien to retreat. Afterwards, Barry settled in Central City, having been hired for a position at the Central City Police Department's crime lab. Biography Early Life Barry Allen was born on September 30, 1992, in Central City, Ohio, to Henry and Nora Allen. When Barry was 9 years old, his mother was killed at home by an unknown assailant, but the blame for her murder was wrongly placed on his father, who was sent to Iron Heights Prison as a result. Due to this, Barry became obsessed with forensic science for years, hoping to one day personally prove his father's innocence. Early Superhero Career Becoming a Speedster One night, Barry was struck by a bolt of lightning, which gave him the power to move, think and act at inhuman speeds, as well as the ability to vibrate his body on a microscopic level. Monitored by Lex Luthor Lex Luthor kept an eye on Barry after it was publicly announced he was struck by lightning. The security camera of a convenience store showed Barry walking over to a fridge, picking up a milk bottle, but then his attention is drawn away when he sees a mugger holding the cashier at gunpoint. With his super speed, Barry races over to the counter and knocked the mugger out cold as his lightning trail killed the lights. Barry did all of that at such incredible speeds, that by the time he'd run back to the fridge where he'd left the milk bottle, it was still in the same place in the air, not having enough time to fall down. Lex Luthor was ultimately able to hack into the security cameras, increase their frame rate, and thus finally perceive the young speedster hero in action. The Death of Superman After Superman's heroic death, the alien hero became a beacon of hope and inspiration for Barry, inducing the latter to also more openly use his metahuman powers and come out into the light of Central City as the scarlet speedster superhero. Meeting Captain Boomerang The Flash eventually interrupted Captain Boomerang's attempted bank robbery, knocking the infamous Australian mercenary out with his extreme momentum, leading to Boomerang's imprisonment in Belle Reve. Amanda Waller's Files After her Suicide Squad successfully defeated the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City and saved her, Amanda Waller met up with billionaire Bruce Wayne, asking him to take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous events, and in exchange, she gives Bruce her files on multiple notable metahumans, including that of the Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg. Second Invasion of Earth Visiting his Father Barry went to visit his father, Henry Allen, in prison, where Henry has been since being wrongly convicted of murdering his wife, Nora Allen, since Barry's childhood. While signing in, a man behind him becomes annoyed because he feels Barry is taking too long. Using his super speed, Barry draws glasses and a beard on his face. Barry and Henry talk about Barry's obsession with proving his father's innocence; Barry believes the original investigation was botched. Henry tells his son not to keep coming to visit him. Barry tells him to never ask him to do that again. Afterwards, Barry headed back to his apartment. Meeting Bruce Wayne Barry returned to his loft after his visit with his father, flipping the breaker on to reveal Barry's home, a den filled with monitors displaying a wide variety of information, including diagnostics of his suit, as well as an episode of Rick and Morty. In the dark, sitting in Barry's "second favourite chair", was Bruce Wayne, who promptly introduced himself and handed Barry a printout of the security camera footage of his encounter with a mugger found on the LexCorp files. Barry instantly recognised himself in the photo and tried, unsuccessfully, to dismiss the person as merely someone who looks like him, but "definitely not" him. Bruce, however, told Barry that he knew Barry has abilities but just needed to know what they are. Barry nervously rambled about his personal skills, including "very competitive ice dancing", when Bruce suddenly hurled a batarang at him, but Barry instinctively used his speed to dodge and catch it. Recognising it, an awed Barry deduced that Bruce was the Batman. Bruce noted his abilities as being fast, but Barry digressed, calling the deduction an oversimplification. Bruce moved on, telling Barry about the team he was putting together to battle a powerful enemy, and almost immediately, Barry wanted in. Bruce was taken aback slightly, but when Barry told him that he needed friends, Bruce accepted his reasoning. Barry, admiring the batarang, promptly asked Bruce if he could keep it as a souvenir. As Barry and Bruce headed to his car, Barry consumed an entire box of pizza and explained the concept of the Speed Force, and how it allows him to consume insane amounts of food. However, when Barry asked Bruce just how many there were on the team, Bruce's response prompted Barry to then ask what exactly Bruce's powers were, to which Bruce told him that his power was that he is rich. Skirmish under Gotham Harbour Arriving in Gotham, Barry and Bruce rendezvous with Diana Prince, who informs the latter on her progress with Victor's recruitment. Just then, Barry sees the Bat Signal and excitingly reminds Bruce that it meant they should get going, leading to Bruce and Diana sharing a look over the young vigilante's behaviour. Meeting with Commissioner Gordon, the three are joined by Victor Stone, who’s father was one of the S.T.A.R. Labs scientists kidnapped by the Parademons. The group managed to figure out that the scientists were being rallied underground at Gotham Harbor, thanks to Victor. As the group arrived, they witness Steppenwolf mercilessly murder one of the scientists after she did not reveal the location of a Mother Box, to which a scared Barry nervously told Batman that he has no combat skills to offer and that his fighting experience consisted of him ambushing people; however, Bruce responds by telling him to simply save a single hostage without focusing on the battle, trusting that he would know what to do next. As the League began their attack, Flash swiftly collected Silas Stone and, realising the amazing feeling of saving people, goes on to rescue the rest of the hostages before joining in the fight against the Parademons. However, Steppenwolf proved to be too strong for the ragtag team to handle, catching a missile fired from the Nightcrawler and using it to flood the area before escaping. Luckily, Aquaman saves them by slowing the tide with his trident, allowing Barry and the others to get to safety. Resurrecting Superman The League regrouped in the Batcave to plan their next move. After discovering the capabilities of the Mother Box in Cyborg's possession, Bruce decided to use the Genesis Chamber in the Kryptonian ship along with the Mother Box to resurrect Superman, resulting in a heated debate in which Barry sided with Bruce, though not without mentioning his concerns of a Pet Sematary scenario occurring. Out of options, Victor and Barry dig up Clark's grave, with the pair noting the abnormality in their task and bonding over their powers. After bringing Superman's body up, the team submerges the Kryptonian and Barry fires off an electrical charge that energised the Box, whose restorative energy field healed and revived the fallen hero. However, Superman awakened disoriented and, believing them to be hostile, attacks the League, who were all but powerless against him. While Superman holding back Diana, Arthur, and Victor simultaneously, Barry attempted to flank him, though this tactic quickly proved to be in vain as Superman could almost to keeps up with Barry's speed, much to his terrified amazement. Flash, in haste, attempted to evade Superman's attacks, but is knocked into the wall of the memorial and incapacitated. Battle of Pozharnov Deducing Steppenwolf's plans to combine the Mother Boxes near an abandoned town located in Russia, Barry and the League took off in the Flying Fox to face the Apokoliptian. Upon arriving, Barry and the others observe as Batman leads the Parademons away and takes down the shield surrounding Steppenwolf's base. Entering, Barry gets Victor to the Mother Boxes while he neutralised the horde of incoming Parademons. When Batman learned that civilians nearby were going to be killed by the terraformation, he ordered Barry to “go for a walk” and evacuate them, who is assisted by Superman who saved the residents of an entire apartment building, much to Barry’s amazement. After Superman and Cyborg separate the Mother Boxes, Barry comes in to tell them about the 'beauty to behold' outside when Steppenwolf attacks only to be finally subdued by Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. Sensing his fear the Parademons attack their leader who is transported from Earth ending the invasion. Outside Barry alongside the others admire the beauty as plant life emerges in the village. Post War Activities Finding a Job n the aftermath of the battle with Steppenwolf, Barry returned to his normal life, though a few recommendations from a friend were all it took for him to land a solid job at the Central City Police Department in their crime lab. An excited Barry promptly paid a visit to his father again, displaying his letter with a cheerful grin. He explained that it wasn't the greatest position, but it was, in fact, a steady job for him. Racing Superman Days later Barry had challenged Clark to race to the Pacific. While Clark was a little reluctant Barry said this was simply a friendly competition. The two then made small wagers with Clark first joking with Barry by telling him if he won Barry was off the team leaving Barry stunned for a second before realising he was joking. Clark’s wagered that if he won Barry had to take the team all to brunch which Bruce told him about. Barry while humorously saying he felt a little betrayed by Bruce telling him that agreed and wagered if he won he get to tell everyone to which Clark agreed. The two then readied themselves and the race began. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Central City University Students Category:Central City Police Department Employees